The present invention relates to a stream data processing system which executes a query registered beforehand with respect to input stream data and outputs an execution result.
A related art, for example, Motwani, Rajeev; Widom, Jennifer; Arasu, Arvind; Babcock, Brian; Babu, Shivnath; Datar, Mayur; Manku, Gurmeet; Olston, Chris; Rosenstein, Justin; Varma, Rohit, “Query Processing, Resource Management, and Approximation in a Data stream Management System”, CIDR2003, 1st of Aug., 2002, [searched on 22nd of Jun., 2005] internet URL:
http://dbpubs.stanford.edu:8090/aux/index-en.html (hereinafter, referred to as Non-patent Document 1) discloses a stream data processing system which executes a query registered beforehand with respect to input stream data and outputs an execution result.
For example, it is assumed that a customer searches a product. The customer generates a query including information on the product and desired conditions for purchasing the product and registers the generated query in the stream data processing system by using a terminal. On the other hand, each product supplier generates stream data including information on a product to offer and desired condition for offering the product and inputs the generated query in the stream data processing system by using a terminal. The stream data processing system continuously executes the query registered beforehand and determines whether or not the information on the product or the desired condition included in the input stream data is matched with the information on the product and the desired condition included in the query. If the information on the product and the desired condition included in the input stream data is matched with the information on the product and the desired condition included in the query, the stream data processing system transmits the stream data concerned to the terminal of the customer.
As described above, the stream data processing system is suitable for use in a real time application such as an Internet auction or a price trend on stocks in which sequentially input stream data should be processed in real time.